Dreams
by heyits.reagan
Summary: Max needs Phoebe's help to beat Dark Mayhem and save the city, but Phoebe's in the middle of a meltdown. (This is such a bad summary and title, but I swear the piece is better than this).


Just a little something I thought of while watching the season 3 finale. Warning: Spoilers for the last episode, Secret Revealed.

There isn't enough Max & Phoebe sibling stuff that isn't twincest in the world, so I'll try to be doing more of these (seriously, no hate, but the Thundermans category on this website needs holy water) ANYWAYS… Leave a review on what you thought and thanks! :)

* * *

She's had dreams about this, not often but sometimes. She dreams of her brother, her twin, her best friend once upon a time, turning on her family, looming over them like a dark shadow with a blade in his hand. She wakes up immediately after, sometimes sweating and other times breathing hard. Then, she convinces herself that it could never happen, that he would never actually cross sides.

For a moment, those dreams are the only things she believes in. Not Max standing there, the power zapping orb in his hand and aimed at her, not Dark Mayhem on her other side, cackling evilly as he encourages Max to finish the job. Ironically, none of that feels real, but her dreams do. For a moment, real life isn't real life. She isn't _really_ standing in the middle of her prom, wearing the perfect dress with her friends hiding fearfully behind priceless artifacts. Max isn't _really_ going to take her powers and join forces with Dark Mayhem to enslave the entire town; he wouldn't. He can't.

Then, the rest of their family barge in, drawing all of the attention to them and their matching superhero suits. Chloe is hugging her mother's neck tightly, having no idea what's going on but knowing it's not good. That's when Phoebe realizes it's not a dream. None of it; everything is real life. She stares back at Max, taking in the dark look he's adopted. Max really _is_ a supervillian. He really _is_ going to take her powers.

No, she's wrong. He's giving his family their powers back. He's choosing Team Thunderman. A laugh bubbles out of Phoebe's throat; she's so relieved. For once in her life, she and her brother are fighting for the same thing. They're the light, fighting the dark. They're a team.

Phoebe presses her back against a column, squeezing her eyes shut as the screams of her classmates echo through her head. Her heart pounds painfully in her chest and she nearly loses her footing once or twice. How is this real? How is this happening? This has to be a dream, so why isn't it?

" _Phoebe_."

He's never spoken so seriously to her before. She can hear the edge in his tone, the fear slipping into his words. She feels a little better knowing she's not the only one scared out of her mind. But still… She opens her eyes and suddenly, it's all a dream again. Max stares back, eyes wide and mouth forming words she can't hear.

He's not on my side.

He's evil.

He's going to hurt me.

 _Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me…_

"Phoebe!" he shouts, gently shaking his sister. She mutters to herself, shaking her head slowly. A laser shoots past them, just narrowly missing his arm. He searches for a better hiding spot, a place she can meltdown in safety, but there is none. So, he pins her arms to her sides, makes sure his skin is peeking out past the column, not hers. Although he's annoyed she chooses now to breakdown, he won't let her get hurt.

He hears her pleas. They're soft and just barely there over the battle raging on around them, but they're there. His heart breaks a little, listening to his twin beg him not to hurt her. Gently, he gives her arms a squeeze and her eyes meet his again.

"Listen to me," he says, staring at her with orbs colder than his freeze breath, "Phoebe, you need to _calm down_. You need to breathe. I know this is scary, okay? _I know_. But you have to calm down. I will _not_ hurt you, and I will _not_ let anybody else hurt you. I'm on your side now, and I'm not leaving, you hear me? Let's get out there and show them what the Thundertwins are capable of."

It's his voice that brings her back. Her vision clears and the evil disperses from her mind. Max isn't evil, he isn't out to hurt her. He's _here_ , by her side. They're a team.

Phoebe smiles, and Max feels a heavy weight raise off his shoulders. He can't help but smile back, the fear he once felt evaporating. She's okay, and that's all he needs.

Together they fight, side by side, with the rest of their family. In the end, it's her youngest sister who saves the day with her super strength (that's a memory that'll always bring laughs to the kitchen table), and Phoebe gets her prom picture. It isn't exactly how she pictured things would go, but as she watches her brother and his date talk and laugh without a care in the world, she realizes she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
